Monster
by llamas67
Summary: Brian was your normal high school teacher that is until he was kidnapped by was insane man. A man with glowing red eyes and strange powers. Why does he keep calling him Quentin? The monster has taken over Eliot's body and snatched Quentin away. Can the others remember who and what they are in time to save them both. This will get dark.
1. Chapter 1

The man on the bed groaned softly, legs shifting beneath the sheets. Brown eyes fluttered open quickly followed by a soft muttered cursed. "Shit." eyes shut tight the man stumbled from the bed,made his way clumsily toward the window. It took him several tries before his hands managed to find and pull on the string closing the blinds.

"Better." the man sighed opening his eyes and taking in the wreck that was his bedroom. "What the fuck did I do last night?" Brian frowned making his way to the bathroom. His reflection left him even more confused. The man staring back at him looked haunted and scared.

 _But why and of what?_

The previous evening was a total blank. He remembered how he started off his morning. He had met a colleague for breakfast. He and Ben had met at the diner across from his favorite book store.

They had gone over the curriculum for his class. Brian was an high school English teacher and Ben was assisting him with his schedule. Correction Ben was suppose to help him but really all Ben wanted to do was flirt and hit on Brian. Though flattered Brian had turned him down, again.

After breakfast Ben left with a stolen kiss on the lips and a promise to keep asking until no turned into yes. It took all of Brian's strength to not roll his eyes at the man's persistence. Not that Brian wasn't flattered he was. Really, there was no reason that he could think of as to why he keeps turning Ben down. To be fair Ben was a very attractive man. Standing at 6'2, dirty blond hair, very athletic build and green eyes that stared at Brian like he was the only reason for Ben to breathe. He was gorgeous and by all rights a perfect match for Brian. It's just too bad that Brian could not see himself with him. For no other reason than it...they didn't feel right.

So after Ben left Brian made his way to the book store, where he wandered for the next 2 hours. It was really Brian's idea of a perfect day. He even managed to find several books he had been looking for. After paying for the books he made his way out of the store and …...there is when things get all muddled. Brian vaguely remembers a man approaching him on the street. The man called him by another name. ...Quincy? No that wasn't right. No it was...

"Quentin." a voice called out from behind him.

Brian's breath caught in his throat. A chill ran along his spine causing him to double over in sheer terror. A memory of red glowing eyes caused him to whimper aloud. Looking up he saw a man tall, handsome non threatening at first glance. That was just in illusion as was the childlike innocence that hung about the man. That illusion shattered like thin glass when he was denied his desires. Then he became dark, menacing and threatening. Brian trembled in fear, his captor unmoved or unaware of the reaction his presence caused moved closer to his prisoner.

"Here, I brought you some cards." The man smiling widely held out a brand new deck of cards. He gave an encouraging nod to Brian to take the offered cards. "Do a card trick for me Quentin." he said in a voice filled with curious wonder.

With those words Brian remembered. He remembered how the man followed him and took him from the alley transporting them here to his home. He remembered how he fought him in vain for his freedom. All of it had been for nothing the man simply smiled and nodded asking him over and over again to play or do a card trick. Brian's answer today was the same as last night. "I don't know any tricks." Brian slid along the wall putting distance between him and his captor. "I'm not Quentin. My name is Brian."

"No you are Quentin. They made you forget. They made all of you forget." The man moved closer to Brian grabbing his wrist and placing the cards in his hands. "Just try." he asked, demanded.

Brian nodded and taking a deep shuddering breath with trembling hands he opened the deck of cards.

Alice paced her cell. She did not know how long she had been there, locked up and held prisoner. A day, a week, a month? It didn't matter an hour was too long. That monster was out there and hunting her friends. Her friends. She wasn't sure she was even allowed to refer to them as that anymore. Not after she betrayed them. What Alice did was for everybody's own good. Magic was not something to be used so lightly. It would destroy everything. People were selfish and naive in the use of magic.

 _Magic was a living breathing thing that would kill and destroy. We humans are so easily corrupted. We think what we are doing is for good when its really for our own selfish reasons. She had to destroy the keys. She really did._

Quentin didn't understand all he saw was the good magic could do. He didn't understand that magic came with a price. A deadly one. Alice only hoped she would get a chance to explain make him see. But first she needed to get out of this cell. Alice moved over to the bed and threw herself down in frustration. She was going over another plan in her head when she heard the door open. Looking up she saw Dean Fogg standing in the doorway. "Did you find them?"

"All are accounted for..." Fogg paused.

"Except?" Alice stood up anxiety rising to rumble deep in her veins. "Who is missing?"

"Eliot." Fogg moved over to her desk and sat atop it. "We went to where Eliot was suppose to be and found he had never made it there. He had to have been taken right away." Fogg took a deep breath and continued. "We also believe that Eliot is not Eliot anymore."

"Of course not. You and the library took his life from him and gave him another." Alice said bitterly.

"You know why we did that. You were also complicit with why it was done. No pointing fingers Ms. Quinn." Fogg had made a deal with the devil but it didn't mean he was happy about it. The deal he made was to protect his students. It was the only way he could make sure that they all lived. He was not proud of what he did but he was happy they were all saved. "After they were dropped into their new lives a watcher was assigned to each one. Just to make sure there was no complications. No stray memories." Fogg was not happy about that when he found out. He still did not trust the Library to not double cross them. However in this case it gave them a heads up. "The watcher in charge of Eliot was found dead. When his body was examined they found traces of very powerful magic. Magic that could not be done by a magician. This was creator magic. Magic from a God."

"The monster." Alice whispered. "I told you. I warned you! That he could jump from bodies. Now he has Eliot. Who knows what or who he'll go after next." Alice was seething. Her warnings were pushed aside as crazy ramblings. She had only felt anger like this once before. When she was a niffen. It both frightened and excited her. "So what do we do..." Alice stopped as saingle most frightening thought entered her mind. "Quentin. Oh my god Quentin promised to be his jailer." Alice looked to Fogg hoping for his reassurance that Quentin was fine.

Fogg looked away not able to look at her pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, Quentin is also missing."

Alice stalked towards Fogg standing on tip toes she pressed her face close to the big man. "Get me out of here, the fuck now!"

Penny was filing away books in the library. His cart filled to capacity. It was truly amazing how the fucking cart never seemed to empty. He put book after book away and still the cart remained the same. "A fucking billion years of this."

"Penny."

"What...what are you doing here?" Penny stared at Dean Fogg. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"I need you. They need you." Fogg walked over to the confused man taking him by the arm he led him out the room.

"Who...they?" Penny was dragged across the hallway into a part of the library he was not allowed in. "Where hell are we going?"

"I'll explain when we get there." Fogg turned down another hallway until they reached a metal door. They both waited until it buzzed open when Fogg flashed an ID. Inside the room was another hallway. It was very plane with gray walls, no windows or pictures it was very cold and sterile. In fact if Penny were to describe it he would say it reminded him of that mental hospital that Quentin had been trapped in. A prison.

Fogg finally stopped when they reached the hallways end. Opening the door he waved Penny through. Penny hesitated only slightly before stepping in. He smiled wide when he saw Alice sitting on the bed. "Alice."

Alice stood from the bed and hugged her friend, their Penny. "We need your help. They need your help."

"Okay ominous. Who needs my help and why." Penny sat down on the bed and waited for an explanation.

Fogg looked to Alice nodding for her to start. "Okay a lots happened since you've been gone. You know we gathered all the keys."

"You found seven, yes." Penny knew they would. Quentin was many things but he knew the little fan boy son of a bitch was not one to give up. Penny very grudgingly had to give him respect for that. Not that Quentin would ever know. So Penny was okay with that. "Quentin must have been fan-girling like shit over that."

"They all were." Alice smiled softly with regret. She had not been as happy at their success.

Penny able to read Alice said knowingly, "But not you."

"No, like you I worked for the library and they had their own agenda. One that ran along the lines of my own. So I ..."

"Fucked over our friends and now you need help in fixing that shit you caused." Penny knew this story. It was one playing out since he started at Brakebills.

"Yes." Alice held her head high. She had made a choice one that she still stands by. She would not apologize for making it. She was only sorry that it caused so much hurt to her friends. Especially to Quentin.

"Tell me one thing first. Is Kady okay? She is not hurt is she?" Penny was desperate to know.

Dean Fogg answered him instead, "Kady is fine. Being her usual bad ass self. You'd be very proud of her."

"Okay then." Penny smiled thinking of his bad ass girlfriend. "Tell me exactly what the problem is."

Not one to beat around the bush Alice told him, "Eliot has been possessed by a monster god thing and he kidnapped Quentin. We need to find them and stop the monster. Please will you help us?"

Penny would help. Hell he acted like he didn't care especially where Quentin was concerned. What the hell the little nerd grew on him, dare he say he even liked him. Plus, if it wasn't for Quentin he would not have gotten his hands back. So if there was a way for him to help. "Of course I'll help. Tell me why are you are locked up in here and the others are not."

"They didn't like my little improvisation to their plan. Because of that I am stuck here for the unforeseeable future. Just like you. As for why the others are not that's a little harder to explain the quick version is their lives and personality's have been erased and replaced with a new personality, new name, and a new normal life. They are sitting ducks out there not knowing who they were or that magic exists. They are prey for the monster that is hunting them. A monster that has possession of Eliot and is doing God knows what to Quentin."

"Fuck. Situation bad. It must be Wednesday." Penny didn't know how they were going to get out of here but he knew that they were. _Alice and him have friends to keep safe and a nerd boy to rescue. Hopefully a way to de-possess a king._

"Is de-possess a word?" He asked.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The restaurant was located in a seedier part of town. Trash spilling free from the alley to fall across the sidewalk. The stench of unwashed bodies layered with stale alcohol hung heavy in the air. The only light in offering any type of safe haven to the inhabitant was from the lone street light located in front of the restaurant. The building attached to the restaurant matched the rest of the building. Run down dirty only one citation away from being condemned. The none bright spot on the whole damn street was the bright clean front of the restaurant. It became brighter when the door to the place opened releasing such an intoxicating smell. The aroma was savory, rich; smelling of exotic spices. So powerful that the very air itself vibrated with magic.

A soft thud echoed along the empty streets. The shadows split and two men appeared. One tall and commanding the other short and trembling, fragile. The smaller man held firm but gentle in the taller mans grasp.

"I don't understand. You said we were visiting a library?" Brian had no idea where he was. One minute he was being dragged from the comfort of his bed and the next found him standing in front of a run down building, bright neon signs flashing 'Yes we are Open.'

"Don't you smell that Quentin?" The monster held Brian's hand tightly tugging him through the entrance of the restaurant. "Don't you know what that is?" Taking a deep breath he smiled eyes flashed red and trained on the table sat in the corner. "Magic."

Brian stumbled through the door slamming into his captor. He wasn't even sure the man felt it his attention so focused on the table sat in the corner. He searched about the room trying to identify any possible escape routes, futile though they might be. It was hard to make a break for it when his captor held his hand so tightly. Still Brian searched and hoped. He saw a red blinking light of a security camera located on the corner wall to the right of him. The angle of the camera was pointed directly at same table that held the monsters attention. Always a victim to his curiosity Brian turned to see what exactly made these men so fascinating. He didn't have to wait long.

The men seemed to be in deep heated discussion. Voices at hushed grew with agitation as one tried in vein to make his point to the others. It went that way for several seconds then as one all five men turned to face the newcomers. "Witness their true forms Quentin. Before I destroy them."

The change was forced upon them. The sounds of bone breaking and realigning had Brian wincing in sympathy. The loud sound of pain from the men grew deeper and more animalistic with the change. They grew in height, weight, sprouting horns, and fangs.

"Oh my god." Brian breathed softly, watched in horror as flesh split and fell wetly to the floor. Where men used to be now stood creatures from myth. Brian look of horror was matched by the other unlucky humans caught up in a grudge that had nothing to do with them.

"Perfect." the monster smiled giving Brian's hand a reassuring squeeze before releasing him. Eyes flashing red he turned his full attention to the creatures. "Will you play with me?"

Lights of red and blue flashed brightly, lighting up the dark street. Several strings of yellow tape covered the front of the building and all of the parking lot. Men in dark fatigues moved along the street sweeping right to left searching, clearing the area. The long barrels glinted off the spotlight of the helicopter hovering above them. Infrared camera pointed to the grounds guiding the men where to look first.

The men grouped in pairs moved as one. The officer in front moving forward as their partner covered the rear. Each pair searching the dark for the ones responsible for the attack on the restaurant. The thick copper stench followed them down the street, gagging them and making it hard to breath. The threat lay heavy in the air and they were on high alert.

While the tactical team searched and cleared the streets a lone detective stood at the entrance of the restaurant. Detective Sam Cunningham took in the scene before her. Keen eyes spanned the room in search of any clues that could tell her who did this and how? Not the why. That question could only be answered after the subject was apprehended.

"So much blood. It just doesn't make sense." With this much blood spilled there should be something left behind. Something to lead them in a direction. The scene was too chaotic. This was pure and simple rage. Someone unleashed their wrath. With the amount of violence it had been pent up for centuries. Logically something should be there.

"Fuck."

What was she missing? There was too much violence for there not to be any trace of the perpetrator left behind. The type of murder frenzy a person would have to be in to do that much damage should leave traces. Bloody hand prints, shoe prints, drops of blood. But they have found nothing. Not one damn print or track leading out of the building.

 _iNothing! Where did they exit? Where did they go? /i_

It was as if the people responsible for the killing simply blinked into the building caused the carnage then blinked right back out. It made absolutely no sense. What baffled even more was that no weapon could be identified. There was no gunfire reported in the area. No type of pattern in the blood splatter to indicate a knife, ax or machete had been used. The blood spread about the room as if the person had exploded.

Sam had witnessed all sorts of depravity in her short time on the force. The horrors that humans enact on each other is something one never becomes immune to. You simply detach from the scene in front of you and become clinical, methodical. You don't think of the victim as person. They are a case it is only when you solve the case do you let yourself remember that case number 18-02456 was in fact a living breathing person. A son, daughter, brother, sister, mother or father. You close off part of your emotions, you have to or you lose yourself in the despair and grief of the loved ones. Straight out of Star Trek you have to become a Vulcan.

"Vulcan." she smiled fondly.

 _iHe would have loved that. Fucking nerd./i_

Sam frowned wondering who the hell He was. She couldn't think of one person in her life past or present that was nerd enough to even know what a Vulcan was.

 _iWhy would I even think that?/i_ This wasn't even the first time a thought like that entered her head. Sometimes it was a she, or them. No matter how hard she tried it was always a great big blank. Nothing not a face or name would come to mind. _iMaybe it was my past life. People who used to be but are no longer a part of her life./i_ It bothered her more every time it happened. However those thoughts would have to be put on hold for now. Duty as always called.

"Sam." A young man dressed in black fatigues and armed with an SIG SG 550 strapped across his chest called out to the detective."Welcome to the war."

"Thanks, still trying to take it all in." Sam was an undercover cop in the drug unit so she was familiar with homicides. Though when homicides happened during drug stings she stepped aside and let the homicide squad take the lead. Let's be real, where there are drugs a homicide is never far behind. To up the percentage add prostitution and you have completed the trifecta. So homicides were not unusual in drug stings it was unusual for her to be called to a homicide. It just sucked that the drug dealer she had been working on bringing down was the victim. "Are you sure its Sterling and his crew?"

"Not much left to visually ID." the officer Chris, gestured toward the bloody room. "Detective Hyers and Bates attained the video from the owners and were able to identify Sterling and his men entering the restaurant. Talking to the owner over the phone we were able to learn that five employees were working tonight." Five innocent people in the wrong place and time. "We then matched clothing found to ones Sterling wore in the video. These pieces of bloody cloth belonged to your man Sterling." he said indicating the blue material laying in a puddle of blood. "The final confirmation will be done by Medical Examiner when they run a DNA match."

"Fuck." Sam and her partner had been working this sting for the last month. They had been close so fucking close to getting the names of the suppliers. "All those hours and for what? Fuck."

"Take it for what it is. A win. This drug dealers dead. Four more will pop up tomorrow to take his place. This job will never be over." Chris shrugged with a ease of a man who has been a cop for too long. "

"Not really reassuring." Sam knew he was right. Right now she could pretty much guarantee the men who worked for Sterling were convening in a warehouse 20 miles from here. No doubt discussing what should be done and who should take the lead. "This is going to get real ugly."

"Doesn't it always." Chris sighed his body and soul tired. "This one is going to live with me for a while." He was fucking sure it would be prominent in his next psych eval. "You know the K9's didn't even want to enter the building. They stopped right at the entrance. No matter what command given they would not budge. I've never seen them act that way. They were scared. Whatever they smelt or sensed they wanted nothing to do with it." Chris looked off into the dark street eyes tracking the tactical team as they returned. "What the fuck does that? They were torn apart. All that was left was pieces of meat wrapped in cloth. I've never seen anything like this in my whole career. I fucking pray I never do again."

Sam hoped for the same. Only her gut told her it's only the beginning and she had a role to play.

Brian sat on the edge of the bed he was covered in blood head to toe. Arms wrapped tightly around his waist he rocked back in forth searching for some kind of comfort. Comfort he was not sure he deserved. The eyes of the young waiter would haunt him forever. The young man bleeding and begging for help Brian couldn't give.

 _iI couldn't help? I tried but he just wouldn't stop./i_

He was cold and numb, eyes wide in shock and his stomach oh God his stomach. Brian clenched his jaw hoping to keep the bile and nausea at bay. He ran a trembling hand through his hair pulling at the strands wanting to tug until he left bloody patches on his scalp. Wanting to feel pain instead of this horrible numbness. Wanting to go back to last month when he was oblivious to all this. This world that held magic and monsters.

 _iHow was he supposed process this? How was he supposed to keep his insanity at bay? This wasn't real. It couldn't be. Monsters weren't suppose to be...Monsters./i_

Monsters were supposed to be unmasked and shown that underneath they were still at their core very human. He knew that monsters were real the human kind. Their atrocities were exposed every night on the news or viral video. Those monsters were created by the very depraved , dark and immoral cravings of man. The ones with defects with no moral compass or compassion. Yes those he could...

 _inot understand... nor accept, no never that. /i_

However he did know that they existed a few dark twisted shadows among the light. Their behavior could even be explained or theorized the how, why or what circumstances that brought those individuals to such a depraved state. Though it didn't change the horror in what they did it did add comfort to be able to have a reason for it. As fucked as that was, Brian could handle that.

But this...this monster was real. Not born from flesh but born by a star. It had no soul nor conscious. It existed to terrorize. To destroy ….to crave...to covet...to Want!

And Brian was now it's prisoner with no way of escape.

TBC


End file.
